


你的颜色

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 大量私设光注意, 美丽光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	你的颜色

艾默里克是红色的。

拂晓血盟中那个外来的光之战士，有一个秘密，他走遍很多地方，森林，大海，沙漠与高山，曾经他以为会独自揣着秘密直到一切结束，后来在一些不愉快的事情下，他遇见了来自萨雷安的可露儿女士。

“光之战士，”美丽的拉拉菲尔小姐微笑着看着他，就好像无论什么黑暗都无法压垮她，“海德琳的恩泽有很多，而不仅仅是让被选中的人们精通于战斗。”

她将手放在胸口微微鞠躬，明亮的眼睛看着若有所思的冒险者，“比如我，与其他光的使徒不一样的是，我拥有倾听以太的敏锐感官。”

这当然很好，他们非常顺利，至少比原先顺利地多，找到了失踪的同伴，莱韦耶勒尔少爷也比以前热切了很多。他们的空洞在逐渐地缓慢地被修补起来了。

为此他将自己的秘密托付于可露儿，“颜色？”她睁大眼睛，兴趣盎然，“这是真的吗？”

年轻的冒险者微微颔首，这算不上什么特殊的能力，就只是……这样，他看见人们的颜色，明亮的，黯淡的，鲜艳的，晦暗的，实际上对他来说并没有任何作用，比不上把长枪擦干净点来得更有效，那些颜色什么也不能说明，被灰色所笼罩的穆恩布瑞达热情又狡黠，直到她走向最后的光他才明白那些灰色的温柔和安静，纯白的敏菲利亚温柔地照顾所有人，面对来自世界各地的访者却显得言辞尖刻而锋芒毕露，但他仰望向海德琳身边的倩影，敏菲利亚也注视着他，然后朦胧的白色像飞蛾一样毫不犹豫地投向了海德琳的呼救，还有于里昂热，他的颜色就像眼睛一样叫人总是看不清……甚至偶尔还会产生困扰，比如面对沉静有礼的总骑士长阁下，他身边微微浮动的红晕让冒险者有点难以把注意力放在他的致辞和神情上。他总是这样，那些多余的烦扰的色彩，让年轻人不擅长集中精神的揶揄风评在拂晓私下里时常被提起。

但他确实不明白为什么艾默里克阁下会是红色的。

这样的一位年轻有为的高官，精灵看起来就像他华丽服饰上的深蓝一样彬彬有礼，克制，果断，聪慧而受人欢迎，将阿尔菲诺绕地毫无还手之力，就像画像一样完美无瑕，除了微微把头撇下一边的青年眼里，那位优雅的精灵却被浮躁而焦虑的深红所淹没，孤独笼罩着这原本属于热烈和磅礴的颜色。

他将这小小的困惑抛在脑后，接过了奥尔什方端给他和阿尔菲诺的热茶，青年低头看着热气腾腾的液体，蓝眼睛精灵微笑里的金色和源源不断的溢美之词在他杯子上环绕，就像永不消褪的阳光。

在天极白垩宫的路上，他将秘密当做玩笑透露给剑拔弩张的龙骑士和冰之巫女，试图缓和即将大打出手的两人，果然，被困在雪与责任里的女孩不曾听闻关于这些海德琳的秘密，兴致勃勃地询问自己的颜色。

是雪的颜色啊。他听见自己回答，伊赛勒当然是冰和雪的姑娘，近乎透明的澄澈的心，像雪一样小小的，洗涤着整个被战火灼烧的伊修加德。

埃斯蒂尼安看上去丝毫没有兴趣，只是哼了一声，可到了龙骑士们守夜的晚上，他却突然跳起来提着青年的后颈，拖到了连莫古唐鼾声都听不大清的荆棘丛外。

“……到底是什么。”

“啊？”

“我说，”苍天之龙骑士阁下显得很不耐烦，“……所以那个到底是什么！”

“什…什么啊？”冒险者看上去被弄糊涂了，埃斯蒂尼安身上的天空蓝孩子气地跳跃着，在精灵颀长的身躯上旋转，“真是搞不懂你…”

其实他大概是明白的，但是那些代表赧然和蓬勃好奇的细微粉红，在苍天之龙骑士身上可不多见啊，直到埃斯蒂尼安差点把他串到树上，青年才嚷嚷了出来，落到被吵醒的伊赛勒耳朵里，又成了龙骑士一路被揶揄的把柄。

但是么，很合适他们吧，冰之巫女想，从平地轻松腾跃而起的龙骑士们，即使背负着的是和她立场完全相悖的屠戮之名，血色的重甲与尖枪，那样踩着天空和云飞舞的姿态，毫无疑问是种美妙的锋芒。

光的使徒会是什么颜色呢？等到手头的事情暂时结束，伊赛勒心想，如果大家还能再会，就询问下那个看上去好脾气的年轻人好了。

直到返回伊修加德，可惜的是，还没有任何知晓了青年秘密的人，尝试着询问，那么，你的颜色是什么呢？

“那个，”冒险者借由细瓷茶杯上蒸腾的雾气遮住自己半个面容，若无其事地问道，“艾默里克阁下——”

“艾默里克，”精灵微笑着回应，“这样就可以，拜托了。”

“艾默里克，”年轻人有些不好意思地眨了眨眼睛，拂去睫毛上过于热烈的水雾，“你还在心烦意乱啊……是因为……”

总是微笑着的总骑士长嘴角垮了垮，他不是没有察觉光之战士对他人情绪的敏锐，令他稍微吃惊的是，已经到了一点点细微改变也能察觉的地步了吗？

“是因为和‘那边’骑士团的冲突吗？”青年叹息着，并且竭力无视了那些变得不安和意味不明的深红，“我……我感到很抱歉……实在是，那个人的挑衅让人无法忍受下去。”

和艾默里克相同又不同的是，沙里贝尔以太似的光流同样盘旋着红色，但是却是直接带着血的味道的锈色，透过那些浓郁流淌的猩红，每次碰见念念不忘想要一雪前耻的审讯官，那股直白又恶意的血腥气叫他尾巴都竖起来了。

“没有关系，”艾默里克打断他，“你们是我的朋友，我的客人，”他的眼睛里虽然还残余叹息，却很快被愉快又温和的光晕充盈，“如果可能的话，我一直希望能为你做点什么…”他的末尾落下冒险者的名字，像咀嚼桦树糖浆一样柔软又小心，“我是认真想要和您成为朋友的，就像莱韦耶勒尔阁下和奥尔什方阁下一样。”

“有什么不同吗？”光之战士眼睛里流露出茫然的困惑，“我以为我们已经是了。”

艾默里克说不上来，但是……确实有什么不一样的，比如青年敏锐的直觉，他看向自己时候三缄其口的迷惑神色，那些绕过露琪亚和昂德卢的好奇视线，他们的交往合乎规范礼仪，毫无差错，但……不是这样，艾默里克想，不应该只会是这样的……

他也不知道自己想做什么了，也许，大概，只是对一表人才的英雄盛名的倾慕吧。

那个低着头端坐在身前的年轻人，他的经历他的喜好他的过往，这些无从下手并且略有冒犯的秘密，像一团深红的火，轻微地在精灵胸膛下隐约燃烧起来。


End file.
